


Smile For Me

by Adriana_Morgan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: Based on the manipulative yandere starter prompt of ”C’mon, smile for me! It’s not like I’ve done anything yet.” from Tumblr.Seven's obsession crosses a line, but so does yours.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not indicative of any healthy relationship. I've never written yandere before, and I'm not sure just how yandere this is, but I tried. I also tried to keep Saeyoung in character as I could while working within the bounds of the subject matter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Playlist - 
> 
> Kill For You - Skylar Grey, Eminem  
> Irresistible - Fall Out Boy  
> Love The Way You Lie (Part II) - Rhianna ft. Eminem  
> Space Bound - Eminem  
> Hurt Me Harder - Zolita
> 
> You can find a playlist here if interested! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFfJwXpRTgM&list=PLr-fGPKjT5fHFgXF91HKPSCdx23UlueoV

“C’mon, smile for me!” Seven prompts, one cheek pressed to yours, holding up his phone in preparation to take a selfie. You glare into the camera, and he sighs as he drops his arm. “It’s not like I’ve done anything yet,” he pouts, frowning at the device in his hands.

 You stare at him in disbelief. “Seven, you’ve had me locked in this room for _weeks_.”

 His head snaps up, his eyes wide. It’s the first thing you’ve said to him in days, and now you wish you’d kept your mouth shut.

 “I brought you here to keep you safe!” His body shifts to face you, and you try not to flinch when he grabs one of your hands. “You told your friend you liked me, that you didn’t understand why I kept avoiding your questions, that me pushing you away hurt. I only did that to keep you out of harm’s way, but _here_ ...no one can hurt you here. No one knows where this place is. I keep it secure _for you._ There’s no telling what could happen—who could hurt you—if I let you leave.”

 An icy chill runs down your spine at the realization he’s been reading your texts. Of course, he has–why did you not think of it sooner? He’s a hacker, it’s what he does for a living. Tapping into your phone must have been child’s play to him. However, he’s not wrong. You told your best friend how attracted you were–are–to the redheaded man gazing at you now with such intensity, it makes you squirm.

 Although you’re all but a prisoner, you can’t deny the affection you still have for him. It’s been there since the first day you logged into the messenger, your connection with him overwhelming and instantaneous. Even now, sitting so close to him is making your stomach flutter with nerves. Sure, he scares you sometimes, but when he’s gazing at you with such devotion, you can’t help softening towards him.

 “Seven…”

 “Saeyoung.” You blink at him in confusion, and he grins. It’s not until his thumb grazes your palm you realize he’s still holding it. “My name is Saeyoung. I never tell anyone my name—only V knows….and now you. The agency doesn’t even know my name isn’t Luciel. Don’t you see, MC? I _trust_ you. The other RFA members...they’re all nice, they are...but...they’ll never love you the way I do.”

 “But...Saeyoung, you-”

 “Say it again.” A sound of frustration rumbles from your chest, and his eyes take on a pleading quality that makes you feel terrible for getting upset. “Please, MC. It’s been so long since anyone’s said my real name and...well...your voice is so beautiful…”

 “Saeyoung,” you repeat, and his eyes close, a beatific smile curving his full lips. You stare at his mouth, unbidden fantasies of what it would feel like to kiss him invading your thoughts and sweeping away the words you’d meant to say.

 You’re in his arms before you realize what’s happening, draped across his lap as he embraces you and buries his nose in your hair. To your surprise, you can feel his erection through the thick denim of his jeans. The scent of him surrounds you, his body wrapping around yours like a cat nuzzling its favorite toy.

 “I love you, MC," he whispers, his voice cracking with emotion. “I’ll do anything for you—just tell me you want me too.”

 Despite everything, you do. Something attracted you to him the first day you joined the RFA and wanted him a little more every day after. It wasn’t until he shared the picture of himself in the green button-down shirt you fantasized about him as you drifted off to sleep each night. That one picture stirred things in you you’d never felt before. That brief snapshot of his life, the glimpse of how he is outside the messenger, was like the final nail in your coffin. There was no going back after that. You had to admit to yourself you’d fallen for someone unattainable, and you’d tried, but now…

 Now he’s here, beneath your hands, his warm breath fanning across your face. Yes, you want him—you want nothing _but_ him. So what are you waiting for?

  _H_ _e kidnapped me._  But did he? You’d gone with him willingly. When he’d shown up at the apartment, you’d been ecstatic to see him, your heart weightless knowing he’d broken the rules and come to see you in person. And this room isn’t a room, it’s more of a studio apartment. Not as large as Rika’s but not much smaller either. He hasn’t starved or abused you, he’s provided everything you’ve asked for—except your phone. But is that really a loss? You’d only agreed to join the RFA to get close to him, anyway. It wasn’t so bad here, and now you’re clearing the air, communicating, admitting the feelings you have, surely he’ll let you out.

 Decision made, you touch his jaw, your fingers trailing along the smooth skin as you tilt your head to press your lips against his, your body thrumming with sudden excitement. The kiss is brief, but it steals your breath. Your pulse throbs in your throat, and when his beautiful golden eyes open to lock with yours, a shiver of anticipation runs through you.

 He remains motionless as your hand finds its way to his mouth, softly tracing the outline of his lips. Beneath you, his cock flexes at the gentle contact of your skin on his, and a rush of power makes you lightheaded.

 This can’t be real—there’s no way this isn’t a dream. Saeyoung stares back at you, his yearning for you displayed with dilated pupils, and every rapid inhalation. His body tenses, waiting for your next move. You know at that moment he would never hurt you. Isn’t he already going to extraordinary lengths to ensure you’re safe? His methods may be unorthodox but it doesn’t make them any less genuine.

 “How can someone so gorgeous want me so much?” The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them, and your face reddens at his embarrassed chuckle.

 “You’re the gorgeous one here.” His bashful smile endears him to you and when he fingers a lock of hair lying against your cheek, you lean into his touch. “You’re too good for the filth of this world, but here...here none of that can touch you.”

 “Only you,” you whisper, heart thumping painfully.

 He nods. “Only me...if you want me to.”

 Straining up, you brush your lips against his. “I want you to.”

 With a groan, he catches your mouth, your arms encircling his neck as his tongue pushes into your mouth. It coils around yours, the sweet taste of the soda he’s addicted to teasing your taste buds.

 You clutch at his bright curls, surprised to find his hair much softer than you’d imagined. Your nails scrape along his scalp, evoking a tremor through his body. He tugs your shirt up over your head, his mouth on the swell of your breast as he tosses the garment to the floor. Your bra follows and then his tongue is flicking one swollen peak.

 This is madness. The door is wide open, you should be doing everything you can to get through it, but you give in to the insanity, your pelvis grinding down against his length, pulses of pleasure making you frantic with need.

 “Your skin is so soft,” Saeyoung remarks, nuzzling your cleavage. “I’ve dreamed of holding you this way—prayed you would return my feelings for you. This is the first time in my life God’s answered my prayers. I swear I’ll treasure you from this day forward...just promise you’ll stay with me—let me keep you safe.”

His lips wrap around your distended nipple, drawing the aching tip deep into the heat of his mouth. You cry out, your back arching as your fingers tug at his hair.

His words weave a spell of contentment around you, his emotions feeding the need to be loved that consumes you. Everyone you’ve ever put your trust in has misused it, leaving you alone and betrayed. Maybe this time it will be different—even if it’s not, you’re in too deep now to resist.

“Anything,” you breathe into his ear. “I’ll do anything for you, Saeyoung—make me yours.”

Long fingers grip your nape, holding you in place as he kisses you hard. It’s as if someone has flipped a switch inside him, his soft caresses and tender words turning into rough, possessive gropes that lay claim to your body. Already you can feel bruises forming where his fingers dig into your hips, his pelvis thrusting up against your hip. The change in his demeanor frightens you—and excites you. You relish the dull throb of the damage he’s doing to you, eager for more. You can’t remember the last time you’ve felt so alive.

“Turn around,” Saeyoung gasps, and you scramble from his lap.

Rising, he positions himself behind you, nudging your back in silent direction. You drop to all fours, and his hands are under your skirt, yanking down your black lace panties. You hear the sounds of him fumbling to undo his belt and the scratch of his zipper as it lowers. Anticipation expands inside you, your hips swaying with impatience.

A sharp sting accompanies the loud slap of Saeyoung’s palm on your ass. “Be still.” His voice is thick with lust, but there is no denying the authority in his tone. Gone is the timid, playful computer geek you’ve known. In his place is a self-assured god who knows exactly what he wants—and you’re more than ready to give it to him.

He shoves his jeans and boxers down mid-thigh and grips the base of his cock. Glancing behind, your eyes widen, the girth of his member impressive. The head glides through your slick folds and you whimper, fisting the soft cotton sheets to remain still.

“Is this what you want?” His jeering inquiry accompanied by the head of his cock prodding your entrance. You bite your lip as your inner walls clutch at the small amount of satisfaction he’s giving, but before you can push back to take him deeper, he slaps your ass once again and presses his palm hard against the small of your back. “Don’t. Move.”

“Saeyoung,” you whine, your forehead dropping to your hands, a fine sheen of sweat coating your brow.

“Christ, your voice is beautiful..” His hands move to travel up the backs of your thighs. They continue over your bottom, and up your spine to grip your shoulders. “It addicted me to it from the first word you said. I knew it was wrong, but I lied when I said I didn’t record our phone conversations.” His hips move in shallow pumps, the action doing nothing but building the heat inside you. “I listen to them and imagine how hot you’d sound begging me to fuck you.”

He leans over, resting his weight on one hand, the fingers of the other gripping your throat. His tongue traces the shell of your ear and you shiver. “Is that what you want—for me to beg?” Your thighs quiver with need, the small taste he’s given you of what’s coming turning you on more than any amount of foreplay could.

Waiting for his answer, your eyes meet his, and the vulnerability in his gaze surprises you. It’s so at odds with his behavior and throws you off balance. He shakes his head. “Just...tell me you love me. I don’t care if it’s not true—hearing you say the words is enough.”

Slipping a hand behind his head, your crane your neck to reach his mouth. He returns your soft kiss, your tongues coiling together as if you’d been doing this for years. “I’ve wanted no one as much as I want you, Saeyoung,” you whisper when you part, your fingers stroking his bright curls. Your eyes flutter shut as you confess what you’ve known since the day he brought you to this place. “I love you and that’s the truth.”

Saeyoung releases a sigh of pleasure as his weight forces you to lie flat on the mattress, his cock stretching and filling you. He bites his lip and thrusts into you, small exclamations of ecstasy escaping his throat with each stroke.

Hands cover yours, elegant fingers interlacing with yours, and mouth latching onto the curve of your neck. Teeth pull at the delicate flesh before his tongue laves the injured, stinging skin. His body rams into you, his powerful onslaught stoking the inferno inside you. Arousal seeps from your core, coating both you and his cock with the thick, sticky evidence of how enjoyable his dominance is.

The few sexual encounters you’ve had up to this point have been only clumsy, adolescent groping next to this erotic craving to please the man inside you as much as he’s pleasing you at the moment. The sudden desire to taste him, to smell yourself on his skin, makes you moan, the image twining with the sensations overtaking your body.

Almost as if he’s reading your mind, Saeyoung withdraws from you and sits up. “C’mere,” he pants, his legs working to kick off the clothing bunched around his knees. “I wanna see your face.”

Turning, you peer at him, cheeks flushed with lust. The red shirt he wears shields the upper half of his body from your view, and you reach out to tug at its hem. “Take this off.”

With a raised eyebrow, Saeyoung does as commanded and flings the offending object onto the floor to join yours. Your eyes drink in the sight of his bare chest, heaving with anticipation. He’s more slender than you were expecting—his diet of almost exclusively junk food leaving not a trace of evidence on his lean form. In fact, his belly is flat, his biceps bulging with each of his movements.

There’s a thin line of dark red hair trailing down from his belly button, ending at the thatch of curls surrounding his cock. His erection lays heavy against his stomach, a bead of pre-cum leaking from its tip. You sink back onto your heels to study him and wet your lips with excitement.

“No one’s ever looked at me like that before.” Saeyoung breaks the silence with a nervous laugh.

You tilt your head, your gaze meeting his. “Like what?”

“Like they wanted to devour me,” he responds and holds his hands up in surrender at the dubious look you give him. “I swear. It’s not like I’m a Zen or a Jumin, I’m-”

The rest of his words get lost in the press of your mouth against his, tongue taking advantage of his parted lips to slip inside, evoking a soft moan. Arms wrap tight around your body, dragging you on top of him as he falls back onto the bed.

“You are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” you declare, your words interspersed with small, wet kisses along his jaw. “A deity whose love I don’t deserve.”

“What’s this crazy talk?” Pushing your long hair back away from your face, he gazes into your eyes, their beautiful golden hue piercing straight into your soul. A slight grin curves his shapely lips. “You’re my goddess and together we’ll build a world just for us.”

Biting your lip, you stare down at him, a wave of giddiness making your belly flutter. How did this happen? What did you do to earn such devotion from this beautiful man? “Is this real?” you breathe, fingers of one hand trailing along his jaw. “I’m not dreaming, right?”

His grin widens into a smile full of temptation and he quirks an eyebrow. Hands skim down your sides, and he reaches around to squeeze your ass. He thrusts his hips, the action causing the underside of his cock to slide over your slit.

“Does this feel like a dream?” Lifting his head from the pillow, he draws your bottom lip into his mouth, the light suction he applies stoking the fire inside you. Your body moves of its own accord, following with the fluid, wavelike motions of his pelvis.

The feel of his dick rubbing against your hot, swollen cunt feels so good your surroundings seem to disappear. It focuses every sense on the man under you. You can smell the sweat forming on his forehead, the usually unpleasant scent mixing with his unique smell to create something intoxicating. The soft moans escaping from his throat with each roll of your bodies excites you, your nipples stiff and aching for stimulation.

“Do you like that?” His voice is raspy, his fingers digging into the flesh of your behind as he presses you down hard against him.

You nod. “I do, but…”

“But…?” When you do not answer, bashfulness flooding through you, he flicks his tongue against your top lip. “C’mon, tell me; I want to make this good for you.”

“Oh, you are...I just…” Your words once again trail away and you clench your eyes shut. Drawing a deep breath, you blurt out your request. “Can I use my mouth?”

His cock twitches, but he remains silent. Behind your closed eyelids you can imagine his look of...you aren’t sure. Is he horrified at your boldness? Disgusted? Does he like women who are forward or does he prefer to call the shots? He’s shown a preference for both in your encounter so far, making it impossible to guess his proclivity.

“I’m sorry!”

“Yes.”

Your words overlap, but your eyes spring open wide as you realize what he’s said. Seven’s honey eyes smile back at you, his cheeks flushed with either excitement or embarrassment.

“Did you say yes?” 

“You don’t have to!”

Again, you speak in unison then burst into shared laughter. Your forehead falls to his chest, your bodies shaking with mirth. It feels good to laugh with him; it feels _right_. Your relationship has moved at breakneck speed, and Seven’s felt like a close friend since the beginning. There’s something about him that always puts you at ease, something within him that calls out for you no matter how much distance is between you. It’s that something that convinced you to go with him.

Your amusement fades, your laughter slowly draining away. Seven’s hands knead your ass, his heart pounding beneath your cheek. The atmosphere shifts back to the desperate lust of moments before and when you lift your head, he seizes your mouth in a searing kiss.

“I’m yours; I’ve been yours since the day you appeared in the chatroom.” His words fan across your kiss-swollen lips. “You don’t have to be shy with me. I only want to make you happy, MC.”

You swallow hard, building up the courage to be honest about what you’re dying to do. “I...I want you in my mouth; I want to taste...us.”  

Your face is on fire, but the low groan he utters, and the way his grip tightens on your ass,  bolsters your confidence. Your mouth pulls away from his searching lips, and trails along his jaw with small, wet kisses. Arriving at his neck, you fist your fingers into his thick curls and pull his head to the side, revealing the long, red speckled column of his throat.

 You graze the tip of your tongue up across his Adam’s apple, ending at the tip of his chin. You nip at his skin, leaving small love bites behind that pull harmonious sounds from him. It leaves you feeling somewhat proud as you make your way down, your hands following the path of your mouth until you reached the peak of his line of hair.

Peeking up at him, you hold his gaze as you press gentle butterfly kisses along his shaft, loving the sound of his breath catching in his throat from above you. That prideful feeling returns tenfold when you flatten your tongue along the bottom of his cock, dragging it up right to the tip which immediately slips into your mouth. A strangled sound leaves his mouth as a harsh hand finds the back of your head.

His eyes turn dark, his hand tightening in your hair. You whine around the head of his dick, your eyes shifting away as tugs sharply on the handful of tresses. Your lips fall away, a cry ripping from your mouth as you beg, “Seven, stop!”

The grip in your hair relaxes for a moment though he tilts your head up so you look up at him, and your heart skips a beat. His expression is near unreadable but his eyes burn with anger, his hot breath heavy enough to reach your face. Your eyes prick as you panic— what made him change? What have you done wrong?

“Where the _fuck_ did you learn to do something like that?”

Hot tears slip from the sides of your eyes, his grip ripping a cry from your lips, the tension almost unbearable when your expression changes into one he doesn’t like.

“That’s what you’re upset about?” you ask, your tone incredulous. A wry laugh bubbles up from your chest. “My ex’s sister told me about it. I’ve never actually tried doing it before, I didn’t know if I would do it right-”

Angry lips cut off your words, Saeyoung’s tongue forcing its way into your mouth. You fight back, ignoring the groans from your captor until he pulls you away, staring into your face with an almost fake grin. It falls away nearly as quickly as it came and hard pressure urges you back into view of his now half-hard cock.

Despite the pain, the tears staining your cheeks, and the hint of fear his reaction evokes, warmth spreads throughout your body as you grasp the base with one hand. With no hesitation, your mouth covers him, beginning a slower rhythm to arouse him, enjoying the way his hand now gently runs over your messy hair.

It isn’t long until he asks another question. “How many?”

Your movements slow and you release him with a wet, lewd ‘pop’, giving him an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ expression before answering with obvious frustration, “Two others.” Then, in a softer tone, you plead with him, “Seven, don’t think they meant anything. It’s only-”

“Don’t call me that!”

You wince, instinct taking over as your hands rise to protect your face. The harsh tone he uses is one you’ve never heard from him before, and for a split second, you’re afraid he may lash out. Instead, he grasps your wrists, pulling you up to him. He shifts them into one hand, strong fingers compressing until you yelp in pain. Gripping your jaw, he holds you in place, forcing you to meet his watery gaze.  

“That-that’s not my name… not for you, not for us…”

You can’t stop your tears as you watch Seven fight back his own, the anger now gone from him. The hand that holds your wrists shakes, the slight vibrations moving your arms ever so slightly. He takes a steadying breath before demanding in a harder tone, “You know my name now. Why would you call me anything else?” His hold on your jaw is bruising, and your brows furrow in distress as you let out of a soft hiss.

“Say my name.”

He releases you, and you let out an achy moan, working your jaw up, down and to the sides before huffing, your eyes meeting his as you whisper, “Saeyoung.” 

“ _Lo_ _uder_!”

 “Saeyoung!”

Then you are free and you massage your wrists one at a time, and you release a long breath through your nose as his expression becomes unreadable yet again. You give him a small, but genuine, smile and relief floods you when he returns the gesture, though half-heartedly.

Reaching out you clasp his hand. “I love you, Saeyoung. I’m so sorry for upsetting you.” The words felt like a half lie leaving your mouth, but some part of you did feel bad for hurting his feelings. _This is wrong._ Lifting his hand to your mouth, you press kisses over its surface until he slides his hand to caress your face as if attempting to ease the damage he’s done. Bending, his lips meet yours again, assuring you of his forgiveness.

Fingers comb through his hair as the others dance down his chest, nails leaving behind thin red lines on his pale skin. “Can I show you my love for you?” you breathe against his mouth, your teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He moans in response, his eyes fluttering shut as your hand falls from his chest to his erection. He’s even harder than before and you wonder if he enjoys arguing with you, finding a sick sense of pleasure in making you hurt for him.

Brushing the thought away, you kiss your way back down, lips tracing the now dark red lines down his body before moving right in, moaning around him with hollowed cheeks. Setting a faster rhythm, you suck hard, your cunt throbbing at the way his hips move beneath you. Short, breathless moans sound from above and it’s not long before he warns you of his imminent release.

His hand returns to your hair, and he pulls you away with a shudder. “You ever let them cum in your mouth?” he asks in a daze.

With a slight grin, you shake your head. His lips curve to mirror yours. “But you’ll let _me_ cum in your mouth…. Right?” As collected as he seems on the outside, you can see the tension in his body, revealing how he wants you in every way no other man has.

You wink and take him back into your mouth, sucking sloppily as your hand joins at the base, following your motions as you bring him to the edge. He curses under his breath, pelvis rising to fuck your mouth, the grip on the back of your head desperate. His cry of release echoes in your ears, his cock growing in your mouth before it pulses and cum, hot and almost too salty, shoots down your throat. You swallow around him but cannot take it all, his length bringing tears to your eyes as you choke it down.  

You gag and try to move away but his fingers twist in your hair, holding you in place. Wide eyes dart up to meet his golden love-sick gaze. “Stay,” he whispers in command. His hips continue to drift, his body shivering as your tongue moves over his throbbing and oversensitive shaft. “You-you feel so-so good.” His head falls back with a breathless giggle, uncaring that you are choking around him, semen leaking from the sides of your mouth to coat your chin.

It isn’t until what feels like hours before his grip allows you to pull away, the back of your hand wiping at your mouth. With no warning, his arm shoots out and yanks you down. You’re beneath him before your mind can even register he’s moved, one thigh pressed against your aching core. His tongue pushes past your teeth, lapping at yours in greedy demand, his hands framing your face.

Thumbs skim along your skin, easing the soreness in your tired jaw. “Were the others good?”

The question confuses you for a moment, then you realize he’s referring to your past lovers. “That doesn’t matter,” you answer, vexed he persists in his jealousy. “I’m with _you_ , Sev-Saeyoung.”

“It matters.” His voice is hard, his eyes darkening once more at your defiance. Hands grip your wrists and hold them above your head, give him free reign of your body. His teeth close around your earlobe, tugging before his lips soothe the hurt. “Were they better than me? Do you still think of them when you touch yourself?”

You shake your head, unable to speak past the lump in your throat. Why is he doing this? You feel humiliated but aroused, his breath in your ear making your nipples hard as small pebbles. Your body moves restlessly, seeking relief from the relentless lust continuing to build inside you.  

“How hard did you come for them?” You bite your lip and refuse to answer, glaring at him as you try to ignore the way your walls contract at the heat in his gaze.

A whine escapes your throat, your hips attempting to move under the sudden increased pressure of his leg between yours. “Saeyoung, please.”

He chuckles, his mouth lowering to the curve of your neck. “Not until you answer me,” he murmurs, the tip of his tongue dragging along your delicate flesh. He bites down and you gasp at the bolt of pleasure that shoots through you. “I can do this all night, babe.”

“I didn’t.” Giving in, the confession flies from your lips, the thought of being kept on the precipice of release for hours making you frantic to tell him whatever he wanted. “I-I mean, I did, with my ex, but rarely.” Saeyoung abandons your neck in favor of maintaining eye contact as you explain, his body tensing with each word from your mouth. “We were young—in high school—and we didn’t have very many opportunities to...take our time. Even when I did it was...nothing more than...pleasant.”

“And the other guy?”

“Do you want to talk about this _now_?” Your face heats, shame from your past actions rising to the surface as his eyes search yours. His face hardens, giving you your answer and you sigh. “He was just some guy I met at university, in my psych class. We went out once, we had sex once; it was terrible, I never got close to anything resembling an orgasm, and I never heard from him again. Are you happy now?”

“Fucking ecstatic,” he grins, releasing you to resume caressing your face. The affection returns to his voice, rewarding you for your acquiescence. “No secrets between us, MC. Always be honest with me. I’ll know if you’re not.”

“What happens then?”

“Don’t lie and you’ll never need to know.” There’s pain in his eyes you don’t understand, but when he lowers his mouth back to yours, it slips from your mind, your senses once again consumed by all he is.

One hand travels down, his fingers whispering along your neck on their way to your chest. His knuckles graze the side of your breast, teasing you with agonizing slowness. Your back arches as his digits grow closer to your nipple, circling the hard nub, the pads barely contacting your skin.

His mouth parts from you, returning to latch onto your neck. Teeth sink in hard, the sting coinciding with a sharp tug on your nipple, evoking a strangled moan.

“Selfish assholes,” Saeyoung mutters, lips moving over the injury he’s inflicted. Kneading your breast, he makes his way to your mouth and kisses you hard. “I’m gonna make up for their ineptitude.” He grins, his hand finding its way between your thighs. His middle finger dips into your core, and he bites his lip, a soft groan escaping his throat as his forehead drops to rest against yours. “God, you’re so wet.”

A second finger joins the first, the digits gliding in and out in slow, controlled strokes. “Plea-pleasuring you...turn-turns me...on.” You have trouble forming the words, your world shrinking down to his touch.

Saeyoung groans at your words, nipping at your open mouth. “I knew my goddess would be perfect.” A third finger joins its mates and your hips buck up at the sweet sting. “Is that good? Do you like it?”

The sweet, anxious tinge to his questions melts your heart and you nod. “Yes.... _god_ , Saeyoung. Please,” you beg, your nails digging small crescents into the pale skin of his shoulders, “make me come; I need it so bad. It-it’s too good. _Please!_ ”

“You’re gorgeous this way,” he comments, unaware of your desperation. “The way your cheeks flush as that coil inside tightens. I could keep you this way, all night, just to enjoy watching that precipice you’re on. It’s so beautiful…. _you’re_ so beautiful.” The fingers inside you curl, drawing a loud whine that makes him smile. “How long can you last, sweetheart? How long will you let me play with you until it’s too much?”

Biting down hard on your bottom lip, you gaze up at him, hair sticking to your sweaty forehead. You’re miserable and elated at the same time. How long can you last? However fucking long he desires. This game is unfamiliar to you, but you’re finding it easy, if frustrating, but you’ve never been so turned on in your life.

Licking your lips, you give him your most seductive grin, and repeat his words from moments before. “I can do this all night, babe.”

His free hand grips your neck, stopping just short of pain, a strange smile flitting across his lips. “Are you mocking me?”

Your smile widens. “Only giving as good as I get, my love.” Your fingers plunge into his damp curls, pulling him down into a deep, possessive kiss. “Do you want frightened of you?”

Silence greets your inquiry as his deep golden eyes search yours. “No.” His head jerks once to the side. “No, I want you to like the pain; to enjoy me keeping you on the edge until you feel as if you’ll die. I don’t want a victim, MC, I want a...partner. Someone who understands, as I do. I want someone who can take it all until they can’t then reap the multitude of rewards I have in mind.”

“Teach me.”

With a terse nod, he re-adjusts himself between your legs, lifting them behind your knees and spreading them wide. “Stay just like that.” His voice is hoarse, lust and excitement lowering the tone of his already deep voice.  

Clasping your hand, he leads it to his cock, your eyes widening at the realization he’s hard. “Already?”

He chuckles. “It hasn’t gone down. It happens sometimes when I’m over-excited and that’s an understatement right now.” You grip his length, your fingers barely meeting around his girth. Remembering the feel of him in your mouth causes a streak of white-hot pleasure to shoot through your loins and your pelvis arches. “Not yet,” Saeyoung groans, his voice terse with his own pleasure.

You nod and stroke him as his hand returns to your throat. Enraptured, you watch as he inserts your arousal coated fingers into his mouth, sucking hard before licking each one before returning them to their previous position.

“All right?” He checks in, and you nod, your breath coming in small gasps. Leaning over, he bites down hard on your bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth, his fingers pushing into your grasping walls. His thumb presses against your clit, drawing small, tight circles around the engorged nub. It throbs the small bundle of nerves on fire for stimulation. Your body quivers as the tension in you builds, your orgasm building rapidly beneath his ministrations. You roll your hips with a whimper and a groan of disappointment as his touch disappears.

“No,” he manages through his own gasping breaths. “Do not come without my permission.” The fingers around your neck tighten and you nod, your pulse jack hammering against his fingertips. “Good girl.” The fingers filling you resuming their motions, the wet sucking noises of how aroused you are filling the surrounding space. You’re too far gone to feel anything but pleasure. Juices seep from your cunt, soaking his hand up to the wrist and the insides of your thighs. You care about nothing but how good he’s making you feel. Your pussy is slick and swollen, weeping for satisfaction.

“Sae-Saeyoung...please,” you beg, your legs quivering with need. “You feel so good...I love you..please, please let me come. It’s too much; it hurts.”

“The more it hurts, the better it will feel when you come. Do you tru-trust me?” He’s close to losing control himself and that fact gives you the fortitude to continue what he wants.

“I do…” Your answer ends in a low moan as his arm picks up a rapid pace, driving all coherent thought from your head.

The hand at your throat moves, pushing back the sweat soaked hair stuck to your face. His tongue plunges into your mouth, lapping at you as he swallows your groans, hand now fisting in your matted tresses.

“Now,” he commands, reaching up to grip the slatted headboard. “Come and let me hear how good I’m making you feel.” His cock replaces his fingers inside you, and he slams into you and he presses two of the drenched digits against your tongue as your body convulses beneath him.

You cry out, back arching as your nails rake down his back. You lock your trembling legs around his waist, moving to meet each brutal thrust of his hips. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashes over you, incoherent words of love, encouragement, and demands for more tumble from your lips before they close around the fingers fucking your mouth.

“God, I love you,” he pants, fingers withdrawing to join the others on the headboard. Your hands grip his hips, nails digging into his flesh as he moves in long, hard thrusts, the wood of the bed hitting the wall with each powerful movement. “Is that good?” You nod, unable to speak.

Almost immediately, the coil in your belly tightens once more. Saeyoung’s hot breath in your ear, the feel of his teeth nipping at your lobe, and the controlled strokes of his pelvis all combine to arouse you all over again. You want to tell him how much you love what he’s doing to you, but oxygen is scarce and you can do little more than whisper his name in a chant of devotion. You’d always wondered about the things your classmates giggled over in the restrooms between classes, their sly winks and praise of their boyfriend’s prowess. Now you know, but you can’t imagine that any of their partners could be as good as the man loving you with such vigor.

“You feel so fucking good.” His forehead presses hard against yours, his heavy gasps fanning across your face. His body holds you prisoner as his strokes become shorter, his pelvis grinding against you, his mouth moving to your chest, teeth leaving marks over your flushed skin. They latch onto one nipple, biting down hard as one hand leaves its position to cover your other breast. Fingers tug and you cry out, hips bucking up as the red hot band of tension inside you snaps.

Somehow, this orgasm is stronger than the first and seems to go on forever. Vaguely you can comprehend Saeyoung’s answering exclamation of release, your love for him overflowing, arms coiling around his neck to hold him closer, frustrated you can’t seem to get close _enough_.

His lips are gentle as you come down, moving across your jaw in search of yours. Breathlessly, they find their target and graze you, tongue tracing the outline of your mouth as both hands soothe you as your body continues to spasm.

“You’re perfect.” His nose nudges yours, a sweet smile on his face. “ _We’re_ perfect together. I’ve never been this happy.” With a content sigh, he rolls to the side, wrapping you in a tight embrace. “Are _you_ happy?”

You nod against him, nuzzling his chest with a small giggle. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, but yeah, I’m pretty happy.”

“Was I too rough?”

The tinge of distress in his voice warms you, and your face tilts to place a kiss on his chin. “No, I liked it.”

A relieved grin graces his beautiful mouth, his hand running over your hair in affection. “Good. I...uh....meant to pull out, but I got too caught up in the moment, sorry. Next time I’ll bring a condom. I mean, I’m clean, the agency requires testing every six months, but….”

“Oh.” Your lips form a perfect circle as his implication sinks in. “No, I have an IUD.” He sighs in relief, but you’re already worrying over his words. “Testing? Why would they require that?”

Saeyoung is quiet, his body still as his eyes search yours. His hand continues to pet your head after a slight pause, uncertainty flashing in his gaze. “Most of the time, I do my work behind a screen, but...there are times I’m required to do fieldwork. And sometimes that involves...unconventional methods. The agency is very....thorough...in its training.”

Your brows lower in confusion before realization hits you. “You have sex with your marks?”

He licks his lips. “Sometimes. Some people are smarter than others, they don’t leave a digital trail, but you’d be surprised the things they will tell you during pillow talk.”

“I see…” Sudden jealousy heats your face, but you try to push it down. “Only women?”

“No.” He doesn’t elaborate, his eyes turning hard. His face is devoid of emotion, his thoughts cut off from you.

“Do you like that aspect of your job?” you ask quietly, at once feeling distraught he’s put in that position and irrationally betrayed he even takes part.

“There’s very little I “like” about my job.” The coldness in his tone makes you feel as if there’s a chasm between you, the intimacy of moments before evaporating at a rapid pace. “If what you’re actually curious about is if I like sex with men then, yes, I do. Sex is sex, it all feels good. Do you want the details of my experience? Because if so, we might be here a while.”

“I...no, I don’t want…” Your words trail away, tears stinging your eyes at his aggressiveness. “That isn’t what I meant.” You pull away from his embrace, shoving against his chest to put some distance between you. “I don’t care _who_ you’ve been with, I hate you’ve been with anyone at all. The thought you’ll...then come to me...I don’t...I can’t…”

“No!” Panic shatters the mask of indifference, and he pulls you back into his arms. “Don’t cry, please, no, I’m done with all that. I left the day after I brought you here.”

Despite yourself, you melt into him. “I thought it was impossible.” You sniff trying, and failing, to keep the tears at bay.   

“Nothing is impossible when you want it bad enough,” he answers softly and lifts your face with a finger under your chin. “I’m sorry I got defensive. I love you, MC, only you. You’re the only person, male or female, I want. I will do anything to be with you, I’ll remove anyone who tries to keep me from you.” He kisses you, his fingers caressing the bruises on your neck. “I swear, from now on, it’s me and you. I won’t touch another person, please, just say you’ll stay with me. Say you’ll let me keep you safe. Don’t shut me out.”

“If you promise the same,” you whisper, wanting to give in, but refusing accept anything less than everything. “What you just did–shutting down on me because I asked something you didn’t like–you can’t do that, Saeyoung. I can’t invest my emotions into someone who refuses me theirs. That’s not the relationship I want.”

His hold on you tightens, his amber gaze pleading. “I know. I’m not used to trusting people. I lost the only person-” His words halt, and he bites his lip. “Anyway, I trust you–I do–and I want you to trust me. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Trying to lighten the mood, you arch a brow. “Can I punish you if it does?”

An intrigued grin splits his face, his hand sliding down to squeeze your rear with an interested groan. “What do you have in mind?”

You squint at him, ideas racing through your mind. Each image increases the heat between your legs and you squeeze your thighs together. Landing on the most appealing, you return his grin. “Do you own handcuffs?”

 His eyes widen in surprise, arousal springing to life in their depths. “Bondage? Really?”

“Mm,” you murmur, twining a leg around his, your foot running lightly up his calf. “If you shut down on me again, I get to shackle you to the bed and have my way with you.”

“That doesn’t sound much like a punishment.” His fingertips draw lazy circles around your areola. “If you threaten me with such things, I might misbehave on purpose.”

“You aren’t the only one who can tease to the point of madness,” you point out. “I may not be as skilled as you, but there’s something to be said for natural talent.”

Saeyoung chuckles. Gripping the back of your head, he presses his mouth to yours, forcing your lips to part for his tongue. The weight of his body forces you onto your back, the feel of him pressing you into the mattress stoking the embers inside you. “I’ll bring the handcuffs when I come back.”

You blink. “You’re leaving?” Your heart sinks and you frown up at him in disappointment.

“I have to.” His knuckles travel along your cheekbone before he pushes a lock of hair behind your ear. “There are some things I need to take care of.”

“I can go with you!” You clutch at his biceps, attempting to stop him from abandoning you.

His response is immediate and vehement. “No!” The panic is back in his demeanor and you look at him in confusion. What is he so afraid of? Haven’t you promised to stay by his side? “Please, wait for me,” he implores and kisses you hard, bruising your already abused lips. “I have to go places that aren’t safe for you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Disentangling himself from you, he kisses his way down your form as he slides from the bed, lingering on your hip before gaining his feet. A sense of vulnerability washes over you, your nudity suddenly shameful. You wrap the blanket around your shoulders as you watch him pull on his jeans, admiring his bare chest. Glancing up, he catches you staring and shoots you a grin.

Crawling back on the bed, he leans on his hands and kisses you once more before bumping his forehead against yours gently. “Don’t look so sad.” He showers lighter kisses all over your face, making you giggle.

You reach up to tug on his curls to make him stop, grazing his lips with yours. “When will you be back? It’s lonely without you.”

“Tomorrow,” he confesses with a sigh and the distress on your face doesn’t go unnoticed. “One more night, babe...one more night apart then I swear I’ll never leave you again. And you won’t be alone!” Your eyes follow his finger to the ceiling where a tiny red light you’ve failed to notice shines in the room’s corner.

Your eyes dart back to his in alarm. “You recorded us?”

His face reddens. “Not on purpose, I forgot to turn it off.”

“But…” You release him and inch away. “You’ve been watching me.”

Annoyance darkens his features as he sinks back onto his heels. “I’ve been protecting you,” he corrects, shaking his head. His fingers comb through his thick mane in frustration. “Look, I don’t have time to explain right now.” Grabbing his phone from his back pocket he glances at the screen and groans. “Shit, I’m late.”

Springing up, he gathers his shoes and remaining clothes, ignoring you. Tears leak from the corners of your eyes as you hug yourself, upset you’ve angered him. What did it matter if he was watching or not? It’s not like you have anything to hide, and it’s not like he hasn’t been watching the CCTV at Rika’s apartment. Is there a difference?

“I’m sorry.” Your voice is small and muffled as you swipe at your face with the ends of the blanket around you. It’s not worth arguing over; not worth the awful way his reaction is making you feel.

Your words make him pause, though he avoids looking at you, the seconds dragging by in agonizing silence. “Do you want me to turn it off? Do you hate me watching you so much?” he asks.

“No.” You shake your head insistently. “No, you’re right–you’re just trying to protect me. I overreacted. Don’t be mad.”

To your relief, he peers at you, the curve of his lips the most beautiful thing you’ve seen. Reaching down, he runs a hand over your head. “Smile for me,” he says and rewards you with a sweet kiss when your quivering mouth manages his request. “That’s my girl. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I’ll bring you some clean clothes...and the handcuffs.”

All seems to be forgiven, but his statement evokes a chill down your spine. “Saeyoung...how long do I have to stay here?”

He clears his throat and straightens, pulling his shirt over his head before awkwardly shoving his feet into his boots. “We’ll talk about it when I get back.”

“You...are planning to let me out...right? You said you wouldn’t leave me again, and we can’t just live in this room.”

“Of course,” he answers, but he once again avoids looking at you, cramming his phone into his pocket. “Get some rest. If you get lonely, wave at the camera...I’ll wave back.”

The door is closing behind him before you can think of a response, the sound of the heavy lock engaging making you wince. There is no clock in the room, no way for you to gauge the passage of time. Already your body screams out for his presence, your arms aching to hold him. Drawing your knees up to your chest, you embrace them instead. One more night. You can survive one more night alone.

 _No, I’m not alone._ Your eyes rise to the light in the ceiling, and you wave, knowing it’s impossible he’s watching so soon, but feeling better. Exhaustion overtakes you, and you stretch out on the tangled sheets, the smell of your love surrounding you. Unbidden the camera draws your attention once more, the red glow flickering three times before it once again begins to glow steadily, and you know.

He’s there, he’s watching, and you smile for him.


End file.
